His little helper
by Dappled-San
Summary: GCBC X READER You're his assistant during the course of the movie, that's all C: It's all in a oneshot, pretty shortish too, but hey I'm a busy lady.


**This can either be a lego GcBc or human. Either or w**

 **So okay, this is a Good cop bad Cop X Reader. I just want to warn you that It took me three days to get it all out, so some parts are rushed and bleh. I was into it, then I started getting writers block, and then I started getting into it again. I was debating whether or not to make it into parts, but heres the full thing.**

 **I'll make a few short ones, one that may follow after this one and perhaps the other characters.**

 **You are a master builder but you've been keeping it secret because you don't want any drama.**  
 **Bad cop needs an assistant because why the hell not~**

 **anddd Romance is rushed because Romance, and This all happens during the movie (Even if some parts of the movie might be missing because ugn.)**

 **Sue me if you must.**

 **I couldn't do a good accent for BcGc, and he might become out of character at times ;w; but I tried! and I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

" If I don't get this paper work done, President business will surely replace me with one of those..those things." You heard yourself mutter as you shuffled some paper work in your hands; clearing your throat as you placed the papers down, reaching over to pick up your pencil once again.

Only to realize it had gone missing from its spot on your desk, but you could've sworn it was there momentarily but perhaps the constant head aches and seeing things from the corner of your eyes has driven you crazy. " Couldn't be. These headaches have nothing to do with it." You mustered as you pushed away from your work area and looked under your desk.

You didn't notice, but Good cop had entered your room and noticed the pencil that had rolled towards the door and retrieved it. " Hey buddy! Tis what you're lookin' for?" you nearly jumped out of your skin as you heard his voice, and ended up bumping your head on the desk above you. Making everything, from a mug, vase, and a pile of paper work fly from your desk.

 _Great_ , Now you didn't even want to see his face anymore, it was embarrassing to look like a fool in front of the chief. Imagine if it was lord business; he would've had you taken care of for sure. Since this would've been the hundred time you looked like an idiot in front of a persona above you. " Mr. B-Bad cop sir, forgive me I-" was all you said as you climbed from under you desk and stood, dusting yourself off before he cut you off " Aw its all right buddy, here's your pencil."

" Oh thank you sir, I-I.." you whimpered, reaching over to his hand.

Before you could stanch it from his hands, Bad cop replaced the cheery Good cop and snapped the pencil with one hand. " If you're thinking I came down here to be fixin' your mess ups, you have another thing' comin'!" He then dropped the pencils remains and marched over to you, throwing his face inches from your own.

You could smell the coffee dipped croissant clinging on his breath as he began to growl down at you, and you secretly hoped he couldn't catch whiff of your fear that steamed off your skin. Since he seemed to feed off of your weaknesses often; actually it became a thing of his. He would visit you on and off just like this, whether Lord Business told him to or because you were doing something god awful wrong. It started off as harmless and just as a thought that you needed to step up your game; but now it was starting to get out of hand.

" I noticed that the paper work I asked for wasn't on me desk when I walked in. Where is that Darn list of wanted Master builders I asked for yesterday?" He stepped away from you and grabbed hold of your chair, clenching it, ready to send it flying. " Well?! Do I have to make a whole in this darn wall just so I can keep my eyes on ye all day long? Hm?! So I know ye aren't slackin'? "

You felt the pool of spit that was in your mouth run down your throat as you swallowed, and you shook your head. You didn't want to have his eyes always locked on you as your worked, because you just knew that would be the case if it came down to the whole in the wall. " Well then, get me that darn list and make it snappy!"  
He rolled the chair forcefully back at you before turning towards the door, hissing to himself "If I was president business I would have replaced you with one of those robots." Before slamming the door shut, Right in your face. You quickly rushed to your desk and began to work once again. For not only were you working for President business, but that block head who just stormed into your office; for the Third time today. You were scared of him, yes, but that didn't stop you from talking to yourself and throwing complains at him behind his back " Stupid two faced jerk."

you signed as you began to pick up your paper work and other objects from the floor. Only to have the two faced cop barge in with one of those grunts that always seemed to becoming from his mouth; making you drop everything in the process.

" What was THAT?!"

Was he listening in on you?

" Oh..O-Oh nothing sir I-I.." you were dumbfounded for works as that headache from before hit you like a ton of lego bricks. 'Ow, ugh. L-listen sir I..I wasn't.."

He went over to you again and picked up your mug before smashing it into the wall. " You need to be taught respect for your employers.." He reached up, seeing to prepare to smack you or push you into an wall, When his walkie talkie went off. " Mr. Bad cop, President business would like you in his office right away." The robotic assistant from the top floor beeped, and his hand went back. Grabbing the talkie " On my way." was his reply and he quickly left without a word.

Once he was gone you grabbed your head and settled down. Biting your lip in efforts to draw away pain. You looked around, those damn shapes kept coming back, and those numbers. What was going on? You had this want to build…you knew what it was, but You fought it until it passed before going back to work.

Hours passed and you were soon alerted about this 'Special' and the chase that Bad cop was involved in this morning. " Great of people to tell me about it hours later.." You muttered, finally finishing the last of what you had to do. You stood, picking up your belongings and the paper work as you headed out of your office. Most robots seemed to have been called upstairs and you were alone; or you thought you were.  
In the far right, the glass walled office of Bad cop stood, not dark and empty as usual. In fact it seemed as if only one little light was on, and curious you walked over. A soft sobbing could be heard behind the door as you grew closer, and no one else could be in his office.

Was he, the person you were so afraid of, crying? You felt, sad yourself; kinda pitiful in a way as your hand boldly reached forward in a fist. You thought maybe it would've been better to leave him be as you kept your knuckles inches from his door. Before you could knock, you were greeted by a red faced bad cop. Wasn't good cop the one to show soft emotion? You were about to ask what was wrong, but he spoke before you could even muster out a tuff of air "What Is it ye want from me? Can't you see I'm..busy." was what he snuffled, and you just stood there holding your paper work. He looked down at your hands and grabbed the paper work from you. Turning away and walking towards the exit, you quickly rushed behind him but kept your distance "Sir..Sir..wait."

He didn't stop.

'Leave me be (Y/N). Don't ye have somewhere to be, like home?"

You just sighed, you didn't have to be home. You would follow him to his house if he didn't tell you what was wrong. Why you cared was beyond you, but you were just itching to get him to talk. " Mr. Good cop, can I speak to you p-please..I.."

He then stopped suddenly and growled trying to hide his erupting sob that you could hear in his throat. " T-There is no Good cop anymore', s-so just get used to B-bad cop! Go home gosh darnit! I have to go after the Special..so..Leave!."

"Mr. Bad cop..I-I'm always here if you wish to talk. I know you don't like me too much, but as co-workers we have to look after one another..Please..Just.."

He just stood there briefly, took in what you said,

and stormed off. Leaving you alone in the abandoned floor.

A day later you were back in your office when suddenly President business entered out of no where, making your heart stop as he was escorted in. A smile lacing his mouth as he walked over to your desk, something must be wrong.

" Hellllooo (Y/N), how's the paper work going? Good? Great!" he left you no room to talk as he continued on " So, I was wondering why you still haven't replied to my MANY messages about the where-a -bouts of Bad cop? He's only replied to me once today and I need to know how his hunt for the piece of resistance is going. I assume you know where he is, now that you're his personal assistant?"

You looked at him like he had twenty heads, when were you promoted from just a general filer to an assistant?

" Don't look at me like you don't know, Bad cop told me you were his new personal assistant and he was going to be checking in with you. What? Did he just promote you and run off without actually…promoting you?! Hah!  
You make me laugh. Now Answer the question. WHERE IS BAD COP." he slammed his hands down on your desk and you quivered, you had no idea Bad cop even gave you a promotion. " Mr. business-"

"It's Mr. PRESIDENT Business to you (Y/N)!"

He was growing impatient, and we was going to have you head if you didn't so something soon. He did just that as he picked you up from your chair by your shirt bring you up to his face as he was wearing his crazy Lord business outfit " You're so-" Your phone that rested in your pocket went off and he dropped you. "Pick it up, and put it on speaker." and you did as you were told. Lo and behold it was Bad cop, how he got your personal number you'll never know but it seemed he was about to save your butt. He seemed rather gentle as he spoke to you.

" (Y/N), (Y/N) Finally, I need you to cross out some names of Master-"

"Bad cop! This is Lord business."

The phone went quiet and Lord business cleared his throat as he tried to get Bad cops attention again, and soon he spoke, his voice once rough again, " Sorry Sir. What is it that ye need?"  
President business looked over at you before speaking into your phone once again "Your lovely Assistant forgot to tell me about what was going on with you. Frankly I don't know why you didn't just tell me everything since I am your boss after all."

Your eyes went from Lord business to the phone as you awaited for the Chief to reply, and as if he was thinking of some excuse or something he just remained quiet until "Sir, I will take care of them personally. On lighter news we have in our precession a few Master builders, and I have great news for you to hear."

"Excellent. I'll take your assistant up to the think tank and wait for you there. I'm expecting to be blown away from your news, Bad cop." He hung up on Bad cop and soon bent down once again to retrieve you from the ground, why was he bring you to that sad place.  
Where the cries of many seemed to echo in your head as the master builders screamed out for help, that room made you feel guilty. " Lord Business do we have to go up to the Think tank, I hate it up there.." You squeaked, and he only let out a soft laugh. " Right right like I'm gonna listen to you and your silly opinions." before the both of you headed up the building in an elevator.

When you reached the floor, he opened the door quickly and placed you down. The first thing you noticed as you looked around was that a couple of robots were ordering a few of the holding chambers to come to ground level, where the chambers were to remain until the Master builders were to arrive.  
About ten minutes passed when Bad cop entered, Master builders in toe. President business gave them a greeting before placing them into the chambers and sending them on their way. He then turned to bad cop who had in formed him that the Special was no more and the piece was missing, and the only thing that remained was a double Decker couch.

Which Lord business mocked and laughed about, before swooping in and grabbing you again; tossing you into Bad cops arms." Now Bad cop, I assume you're going to take care of your Assistant?"  
He didn't reply right away. As for you, you stood there for a moment, as Bad cop seemed not to want to release you from his hold. Which was odd for him since he always wanted to rip your head off, but eventually he pushed you away and only held onto your arm. and then he simply nodded " Yes sir. Right now in fact." Before dragging you out of the room by the wrist.

Once he knew the big metal door was closed and Lord Business was out of range, he spoke.

" Are you crazy (Y/N), ye know he would've kill yah." He mused softly as he led me down the hall way, still dragging you, "If It weren' for me you could've been melted down to nothing but a pile of bones."

You stopped yourself from speaking as you still were a little thrown off by his tone of voice. It was so different from what you were used to hearing from him, but part of you kinda liked this side of him. A side he usually saw from good cop, what happened to him anyway? " Bad cop..I still want to talk to you..I mean if you w-want to I.."

"Fine, we can talk but not here..Maybe..um..We could ugh. He was always better at talking to you in this tone.."

"Who?" You cocked your head, was he talking about good cop? "We can go to my place, Sir. I could take you there."

He quickly jumped in to reply,

" No one, but why not? I'll drive." at this point the both of you were on your way outside where his cop car was located and the both of you got inside. Where he drove off with you leading him to the location of your apartment down town.

The both of you came to a stop in front of the apartment building and went inside. You stumbled with your keys a bit but soon managed to open the door, and once it was open you stepped inside. You lived in a small one room studio with nothing but a couch, Tv and other small nick nacks that were around you.  
You hadn't really straightened up, but it wasn't too bad.. " Forgive me for the mess." You muttered as you placed your keys down and lead him to your couch where the both of you sat. It was weird being in the same room as him without having him chewing you out over something, but it was nice. Still weird, but nice…

"Listen I-I..I'm truthfully sorry fur what I've done..I..I shouldn' be snappin at you like I do, I just.. I don't know how to channel emotions and.."

You made him quiet with a shh and you smiled. In honesty you didn't have any hard feelings, you knew you were at fault most of the time due to your clumsy and unorganized ways. Sure you would get mad, but eventually it went away. "No it's okay" You stated, still grinning, "You were just doing your job."

Then you saw something in him that you hadn't seen ever, a smile began to creep on his face as he looked at you, but as soon as it appeared. It vanished, and he looked away.  
Before you could say anything, it all came spilling out. Everything that had happened the day before was finally coming to light

"He took me mum and Dad, and.."

He looked down into his lap and bit his lip, " He took him away, Me good cop is gone because he took him away. Its my job, to get that piece of resistance and give Lord business what he wants before he takes care of me too. I won't let him down."

"Even after he did that to you, you remain so…loyal?" He sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at you once more "It's hard to understand but It's my duty, and I refuse to disobey Lord business. I was hired to do a job and gosh Darnit I'll do it!" He snapped at you, causing you to edge back into the couch as if to protect yourself from a blow of some sort; which made him stand. "I'm sorry I really should be goin'. I'm so sorry fer makin' you listen to me problems..I.."

You too had gotten up and moved over to him, "I'm..I'm sorry fer everything I put you through and I'm sorry I made you fear me. I'm really a great guy under this uniform I am. All those times I went into your Office, I just..I wanted to talk to you for the longest time. I could never get the courage, but he..He helped me. Then I blew with every out burst.. I'm no good at-" Then, you just pushed into him and wrapped your arms around his back side; pulling him into a hug.

You laid your head on his chest, listening to his throbbing heart beat speeding up as you rested there. One of his hands pressed up against your head as he returned the gesture. You could feel your face grow hot, so you decided it was time to break away; but bad cop refuse to budge. So you decided instead of fighting it, you kept his embrace. Enjoying the warmth of another person up against your frame. Then the sobs…the big loaf was crying on top of your head "There there.." you whispered softly,  
"Even tough guys need to get it out once in a while."

Eventually it was time for him to leave so you lead him to the door, Where you both shared yet another hug, but this time it wasn't as drawn out as before. "Thanks again fer listening to me talk.." Bad cop said with a soft, yet torn smile. You just gave him a nod and returned his grin with one of your own, and waved him good bye while closing the door.

You soon began to lock up for the night when a nock was heard, so you undid the locks and opened the door to see Bad cop once again "o-one last thing. If I can do it..Um.." he was stumbling on his words again, but this time you had a feeling that you knew what he wanted; so you quickly and gingerly placed your lips on his check. Kissing it quickly and pulling away "Thanks..Bud-Buddy…" was all he could produce as he placed his hand up to his face and touched the spot that you had just planted a smooch on, a sheepish look on his sun glassed covered face.

He eventually left the second time and you had locked up your apartment and secured the windows; you busted out some left over bricks and began to work. You built a small plane, a car, a chair, you name it. Oh how great it felt to finally get to use your master builder abilities after a long few days of concealing it, but little did you know…A security cam was placed just outside your window; taking in every little detail of what you were doing..

The next day started out normal, you were doing paper work as usual and Bad cop was walking around the area scoping it and once in a while coming in to check on you. It was nice to get such visits from him, since this time around he wasn't barking at your mistakes and actually trying to be decent to you. It was like you were his only friend in the world, probably was indeed the case but who were you to judge?

Eventually hours passed when you were out of your office on break, drinking your coffee and snacking. Just your usual stuff when some of the police bots came rushing over to your side, taking you by the arms and leading you up to the Think tank. At the large metal door, A pirate made of junk and a small space man were being lead over as well. Tied together and being led in by…Micro managers.

The sight of them made your skin crawl, for this was the first time actually seeing these things in person and they were quiet terrifying. They soon took in the pirate and blue space man and you were next to enter the room, Lord business was speaking to another group, The special and his gang..they must've been attempting to break in and failed. " Ohh look who else decided to show up. The little traitor themselves.." Was lord business talking to you? You looked at him, and then took your gaze away when he came close, taking you from the robot cops and handing you so roughly you began to feel sick "So Bad cop," He shoved you into Bad cops face, your cheeks meeting harshly and pressed up against one another, "when…Heh…When were you going to tell me your secretary was a MASTER BUILDER? Who, last night was MESSING with their apartment, an apartment that I had BUILT to be a specific way?'

You quickly opened your mouth to protest, "I am not a master builder, I s-swear!" You could feel Bad cops hand grasping your shoulder, tensing up around your fore arm.

"We have proof! Video surveillance baby!" Lord business chuckled, flipping the large screen from nothing to the video of you building.

Bad cops eyes managed to look at the big screen in front of him, His voice was back to the way it was before when he stormed into your office three days before as he whispered to you "You…You betrayed me..?"

"No..B-Bad cop please- oof." Lord business dropped you into his arms again, but this time Bad cop himself did the same. Making you face plant into the ground below causing you to whimper in pain as you rolled yourself off the ground. "Bad cop?" you quietly said, looking at him "Please I.."

"-get in line with the others, Master builder. Or should I say, Traitor!" He hissed, only to suddenly pulled you close to whisper "Please, forgive me." Before pushing you into the group.

Lord business soon took care of the eldest one, and placed the Special onto a electrical device that was going to zap us all and the rest of you into chambers; before jumping onto a Krackle arm and ascending upward. Bad cop gave one look at you, and picked up his little suit case in hope to follow Lord Business; only to be told he too was going to be killed along side of you.

"W-What?" Bad cop croaked, " But sir.."

"It's nothing personal, It's just business…Lord Business." Was Lord businesses reply before disappearing into the room way above with a fit of laughter echoing after him.

At this point you couldn't see Bad cop anymore, and began to worry on what happened to him, as others began to worry about what Emmet was up to as he stumbled with the electrical piece and fell to the floor. Then he started to roll, rolling all the way to the massive whole in the window where Lord business threw the piece of resistance into the abyss of nothingness. He said his goodbyes to who you were guessing his girlfriend and sacrificed himself to save all of you..

"Does anyone have any ideas..?" Superman sighed as we all rushed over to the whole and gathered around,

The blue spaceman sobbed softly "Emmet had ideas.."

All of this was making you feel…weak in your knees. You just wanted to stumble to the ground and weep. But you kept it together and slowly sneaked away, only to be stopped by the one they called metal beard. "Aye, where are ye goin'? We need all the master builders we can get."

" But..I don't belong here, I was working for the man who captured you all.."

The pirate let out a soft chuckle and gave you a small pat on the back "Oh ye should help, Now come! Wildstyle must be brewing a plan!" before picking you up and throwing you on his shoulder, racing after the small group of master builders.. Man, what is it with you and being man handled?

All of you made it to the room, kicked out the actor and the actress Wildstyle began to speak to the world. You yourself felt motivated to stop lord business, but before you could you needed to find Bad cop and quickly. As if your prayers had been answered, a group of Skeletal bots entered, only to be taken over by Bad cop himself. All you muster was the both of you looked at each other was "…Bad cop?"

" I hope there's still a good cop in me somewhere" he muttered sadly, picking up one of the relics and drawing on a scribble face of his lovely good cop. " (Y/N) I owe you an apology from before." Scribble cop began but you silenced him. "We can give apologies later, right now we need to help."

The others decided on using a space ship on getting out of there. Scribble cop agreed on their method and the both of you decided to stay behind to keep the micro managers and others busy. The one they call Benny went berserk and began to build their escape, leaving the two of you behind to keep other occupied.

The both of you rushed off, and as you turned the corner you ran right into a micro manager. Which was ordered to take the both of you down, but Bad cop wasn't about to let that happen. Whipping out his laser pistol, he began his attack only to have them blast off and bounce around you.

You quickly rolled you eyes around, looking for loose parts to build ( What ever you wish) and once you had what you needed. You flew into action, grabbing every object you could and began to put your ( Weapon you wish.) together. As you were distracted with putting your weapon together, Bad cop began to fight with his fist. He did nothing, not even a dent, and was thrown into a near by wall. Grunting as he fell to the ground, and went out cold. Once you were done building, you went into the attack, denting the legs of the beast causing the micro manager to tumble. Still online

And continuing to order you to stop. You did nothing, and rushed over to Bad cop, pulling him by the arms until you went out the door. Once outside you noticed something odd, the micro managers were all of a sudden dying off one by one. You dropped the body of Bad cop gently onto the side walk and looked around. Had it stopped? An massive explosion happened moments before, but because of the distance you and bad cop barely took any notice to it..

Speaking of bad cop, you quickly rushed back over to him and bent down, looking into his face you mutter " Come on, wakey wakey.." and his eye lids peaked open, grunting as he rolled up into a sit. "What..what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe it's all over.." At this point, you knew President business had been stopped as he and the group relocated back over to your area. Emmet was alive and well, and embraced his beloved with a kiss, and before you could blink an eye you could hear cheerful remarks by a voice you knew far too well. You turned and looked over at him as he hugged his mother and father, whimpering over and over and giving them sorry after sorry for the choices he had made.

They accepted his apology as they themselves became over whelmed with joy of being reunited with their only child. You just stood there, smiling like an idiot at the sight that was unraveling around you, and your eyes began to wonder. Not long after your attention was drawn back in as a hand tapped on your shoulder gently. You turned back only to be pulled into a warm hug, and a soft voice of a Scribble cop whispering into your ear " Thank you, Buddy. I am sorry for everything, and I hope I can make it up to you."

"No need Sir, maybe we could go get some coffee instead sometime..?"

He gave you a nod, and switched back to bad cop as his parents approached. Smiling like proud parents would when their child would bring someone home "Mummy, Daddy? This is (Y/N).."

"Nice t a meet ye dearie." His father chirped, before his mother stepped in,

" Oh Son, they're so good looking. Such wonderful eyes, only best for me wee Coppie. You two would make great grand babies for me and pa."

You felt your face light up at the comment and you simply smiled, " W-Well ma'am Me and your son aren't-" Bad cop nudged your shoulder and you bit your lip, only to have your jaw hang open by the sudden swift kiss you received on your cheek. Your head cocked around as you gazed at the Chief "What was that?"

"That was nothing, you're imaginin' things."

"Imaginin' things?" You watched as his parents went off, going on about their Son's potential love interest, "Coppie, I know a kiss when I feel one."

He gave you a deadly smirk, grabbing your wrist and pulling you in. You knew you were pushing it with the comment, but you didn't care. You kinda found his anger…attractive. After all the years you worked under him, something about how he'd get up in your face made your cheeks glow.

"Only me mum can call me that. Got it?"

You shook your head as you broke into a giggle, " O-okay Coppie."

"Say it again and I swear I'll..I'll.."

You looked up at him, perching his words and causing him to go quiet as you opened your mouth to speak, and softly ever so softly you said " You'll what..?" before you could read his face, Bad cop tipped you over, holding your waist line and pressed his lips into yours. Your hands threw behind his head and you pulled him closer, you could feel your insides melting as the kissing went on; only he pulled away. Lifting you up again and holding you in his arms for a moment until Lord business mused on over with a grin.

"Oh good! You two stopped shoving each others tongues down your throats. I was about to tell you two to get a room! I also wanted to give my apologies and sayy.."

He got closer, placing one hand on each of your shoulders, " I called this. I saw you two coming from a mile away." He looked over his shoulder and to an unknown personal yelled, " Hey Steven! You owe me that money, yeah they happened they're a thing." before backing away.

You and now Scribble cop both chuckled, your hand swinging into his as he pulled you over to his parents again, "They were wonderin' if you'd join us for some supper..and then, maybe we could hang out afterwards or something'. Sorry I'm not good at these damn cute things."

"it's okay, Bad cop."

You nuzzled his shoulder,

 **"It's okay.."**


End file.
